The present invention relates to an electrophoretic separating and blotting apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus, which is practical for use in electrophoretic gelation process, as well as blotting process.
Electrophoresis is a technique commonly used to separate protein and DNA. According to conventional methods, a gel is cast between two plates (in vertical) or on a flat bed (in horizontal), and inserted in between buffer/electrode chambers in an electrophoretic apparatus. A buffer solution is added to the buffer/electrode chambers, and a small amount of sample solution is loaded in wells in the gel. Glycerin and "tracing" dye are put in the wells or added to the sample solution. An electric current is then given to the gel. After tracing dye has been run through the length of the gel, the electric current is stopped, and the gel is removed from the apparatus for analysis to measure the transfer of the molecules of the sample. The gel can be colored by, for example, a dye, enabling the dye to be bonded to protein or DNA. The gel can then be dried, preserved, or photographed, enabling the distribution of the molecules of the sample to be recorded for permanent visual check. After electrophoresis, the gel must be taken out of the electrophoretic apparatus, and then delivered to a blotting apparatus for blotting. Because the electrophoretic apparatus and the blotting apparatus are two independent apparatus, they must be separately prepared. Because the electrophoretic procedure and the blotting procedure must be performed separately in the electrophoretic apparatus and the blotting apparatus, it is complicated and time-consuming to achieve electrophoretic and blotting operations.